


Silent Conversation Part 7

by Aprilinparis92 (palombaggia)



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Coming Out, Harvey is an idiot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:09:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palombaggia/pseuds/Aprilinparis92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike wants to shout it on the rooftops<br/>Harvey doesn't.<br/>It all ends well</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silent Conversation Part 7

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sauffie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sauffie/gifts).



> I think I could do a hundred of these.  
> Thank you Sauffie for the pic of the boys in the kitchen.

 

It's the same charade all the time.

Mike keeps putting the bar higher and Harvey keeps jumping.

Except on the "coming out to the world" thing.

Mike is so happy he wants to shout it on the rooftops and shove his wedding band in everybody's face.

Harvey wants to keep it a secret, stay in their bubble.

He leaves the weding band on his bedside table every morning and wears it only on week ends.

It drives Mike crazy.

"I'm not your part time husband for Christ's Sake, Harvey" Mike yells that evening.

Harvey is dressed up in his tux to attend a charity with Jessica as his plus one.

"I should be going with you tonight and you know it" Mike says, his voice cracking "I can't be in a relationship based on a lie"

Harvey shakes his head. He isn't going to change his mind on this and Mike knows it.

"I can't stand this Harvey" Mike whispers "It's either that or I'll leave"

Harvey's liquid brown eyes are full of sadness and Mike regrets his outburst immediately.

"Then I guess you have your answer" Harvey murmurs, not moving an inch.

Thet stare at each other, Mike's eyes welling up with tears.

_Please Harvey, I don't want to leave you, I love you, you know this is important for me  
_

_We had an agreement, Mike._

Mike leaves, his fingerprints lingering on the kitchen island.

This place holds so many memories, from their first breakfast together to their last hot fuck two days ago.

 Mike has to run away before he looses it completely.

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

It's 4 am and Harvey can't sleep.

He misses Mike like crazy.

He knows where Mike is, Mike always stays at the same Hotel when they have a fight

Harvey throws his tux in the dressing room, clean shaves, showers and changes for a regular suit.

It's the middle of the night but if he is going to do this, he needs to do it right.

 

Mike is also fully dressed when Harvey bursts into his hotel room.

It amazes Harvey how much the two of them are alike.

 

 

 

_What are you doing here, Harvey?_

 

Harvey is the one to break the silence. He knows Mike can stare for an eternity if need be.

"Why are you all dressed up at four in the morning, Mike?"

"It's none of your business" Mike snaps " And I could ask you the same thing. I can't sleep. I'm going to the firm"

Harvey wraps himself around Mike, hugging him so tight Mike can't breathe.

Mike tenses, trying to escape and it's like holding a log of wood.

"No you're not" Harvey whispers "you're staying right here. I'm so sorry Mike. Please let me take you home"

Harvey feels Mike's eyelashes ghosting in the crook of his neck, the tremor in his shoulders a promise of tears to come.

"Shh" Harvey cajoles, his hands resting on Mike's shouder blades,"I'm an idiot. Please forgive me"

 

<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 The next morning, they both walk out of the elevator hand in hand.

" You're sure you're ready for this?" Mike questions "because there is no going back afterwards, you know"

" I've never been so sure of anything my whole life" Harvey mutters "Let's do this, Rookie"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this is geting more and more unicorns and rainbows  
> I'm sorry  
> Maybe it's because I'm freaking out with season 5 part b.....


End file.
